Here Comes the Reign
by Dirthavaren
Summary: There has been peace since the months after Corypheus' defeat, while out an explosion destroys the keep the Inquisitor's group was investigating, leaving the Inquisition leaderless and scrambling. Eventually the Inquisitor's group returns, but Lady Trevelyan is not among them, and the news they carry breeds more concern than hope.
1. Prologue

Here Comes the Reign

 **Full Summary:** There has been peace since the months after Corypheus' defeat, leaving the Inquisition to grow and Olivianna Trevelyan and her companions time to rest and move on. Then suddenly a small sect of Venatori begin making waves in The Hissing Wastes, drawing the attention of the Inquisitions advisers. The Inquisitor and a small group leave Skyhold, assuring their people they will be back by the months end, but when an explosion destroys a keep the group was investigating the Inquisition is suddenly left leaderless and scrambling. Eventually the Inquisitor's group returns, but Lady Trevelyan is not among them, and the news they carry breeds more concern than hope. Suddenly, the peace the Inquisition has created is being threatened, and this time the one person who can truly stop it is missing, or worse…dead.

 **Rating:** SFW for now, later chapters will be NSFW due to violence.

 **Pairings:** Cullen x f!Trevelyan; Iron Bull x Dorian;

* * *

It had been a wonderful few months since Corypheus'defeat, Skyhold being the epicenter for a world in celebration. The Inquisitor had only left her home a few times since, enjoying for the first time in what seemed like ages a normal, peaceful life, one where she didn't have to worry about an evil old god or a world lost to her failings. She now spent most her days filling out reports, meeting with dignitaries and training with the troops, leaving Skyhold only when something immediately pressing came up. which was not often.

For as much as Olivianna teased her advisers about keeping her pined down now that the main threat had passed she truly enjoyed the chance to relax, especially when she was relaxing with her friends. She, Dorian, Bull, Sera and Varric often found themselves in the pub on more nights a week than they probably should have. They shared stories, drank, and every now and then managed to convince the Commander to join them for a game or two of Wicked Grace, though it was especially hard when Josephine was dealing.

Dorian never failed to mention how he still needed to head back to Tevinter, his home still waiting for him to bring it redemption, but still he remained at Skyhold. Olivianna guessed it had something to do with Bull, seeing as the two had become quite the pair, never leaving each others side since the old god's defeat. She knew Dorian would never openly admit it, but he would miss Bull terribly when he left, and until Tevinter was ready for a peaceful Qunari to roam their streets (which she suspected would be no time soon) Bull would be forced to remain behind.

Not that the Charger's leader was doing much better at leaving himself. Dorian continued to bug him about accepting more jobs and leaving Skyhold, but Bull was smart, _too_ smart, for the mage and stayed. He always replied with how the Inquisition had paid the Chargers wages for many years to come, which always earned Olivianna a glare from her friend before the Qunari charmed him into submission. Even without it being said everyone knew the two didn't want to be apart, and Bull knew the moment he accepted a job and left Skyhold Dorian would be gone to Tevinter, knowing it his only time to escape.

So the two remained, helping around the keep any way they could until they were strong enough to part.

Sera stayed with the Inquisition, she and the Inquisitor becoming close friends. The elf refused to relocate from the tavern, though most found they didn't mind her company after a time. She had become something of a site for the travelers, her harmless pranks and ruckus behavior often lifting spirits, especially when she and the Inquisitor were together. She made the mighty Inquisitor look more human, she often said, and while that became more of an excuse to have fun together others soon began to copy their low-key behavior, letting loose more often when they saw their leader do the same.

Varric remained with the Inquisition for a time but proved true to his word and left for Kirkwall some months later. He wrote to the Inquisition often, usually sending multiple letters, each addressed to different friend's who remained behind. All his official updates were sent to 'The Big Five', or 'The War Room's Finest' as he liked to call them. He often filled his letters with the status on Kirkwall and her state of rebuild, which interested Leliana and Cullen more than anyone. He included what he could learn about the nobility and current politics for Josephine while always relaying what he knew about the current state of Mage and Templar affairs for Cullen.

Often he ended his letters with a joke or clever line, always eliciting at a laugh from Olivianna and no less than a disgusted grunt from Cassandra. It became almost a routine, one that they all very much enjoyed, despite their neglect at saying so.

Blackwall, or Thom, stayed true to his word and remained with the Inquisition, often helping in training exercises and venturing out with newer recruits on scouting missions. He had become something of the Inquisitor's second in command, leading quests in her place, she trusting him to give orders and make judgment calls on her behalf while in the field. The two often shared drinks when he was in the keep, sharing stories and talking strategy while sometimes just enjoying each others company in silence.

Sometimes Cassandra joined them, though not as often as Olivianna would have liked given her role of becoming the next Divine. She was continually seeing the warrior less and less, and often when they did finally meet she was never able to stay for long.

Cole still spent most of his time quietly helping around the keep, occasionally causing mischief to entertain himself. He would visit Olivianna when she was stressed over paperwork or nobles, helping ease the tension with candies, kittens or stories. Consequently Skyhold had many cats roaming its grounds, though few complained. After a time most people had to admit; whatever rats or other vermin were there before had been gone since the cats arrived.

The lovely Vivienne had left shortly after the Inquisitions victory, having a short farewell brunch with Olivianna before being seen off by a handful of their party. They did not hear from her as often as they did from Varric, but the mage did send reports whenever she heard of something she thought the Inquisition could make use of. Often Leliana was more pleased with the reports than Olivianna, and when she began complaining about the questionable "political" content (gossip that was wielded like a blade in Orlesian courts) the Scout started keeping the letters to herself, only asking the Inquisitor's opinion on things that would directly affect her or their people.

As for the advisers, both Leliana and Josephine remained with the Inquisition, continuing their jobs with both pride and entertainment. There was no shortage of nobles or travelers since the Inquisitor's final battle with Corypheus, and while she quickly tired of making appearances and repeating the same tales again and again the two women seemed to revel in it.

Josephine was always busy with new visitors, be it scheduling or just talking with them upon arrival or departure. She made certain, as she always did, that everyone left Skyhold happy and in awe, and while Olivianna tried to avoid it as much as she could she found Leliana eventually pulled into the chaos as well.

The bard fell back into old habits, often telling stories of the Inquisitor and her party in the months between the explosion at the conclave and Corypheus' defeat. There was almost always a cluster of children and adults alike in the gardens, hoping for an appearance of the spy master turned story teller, her version of the stories much more entertaining than the Inquisitor's, for which the woman was grateful. If the crowd was extremely lucky they would sometimes hear stories of The Hero of Ferelden and her party during the fifth Blight, though Leliana seemed reluctant more times than not, and so even Olivianna knew little.

As for the Commander, he and Olivianna had been all but inseparable. No longer feeling the need to hide what they felt, it was common knowledge that the two were together almost always. As time passed and their affection for each other only seemed to grow the two became increasingly bombarded with questions of marriage and, by more bold parties, the future of the Inquisition. The two had much the same reaction at first; a blush followed by a stuttering of some words before shrugging off the question, more or less effectively changing the subject. Cullen had mastered the art quicker than Olivanna had, surprisingly, and so the poor Inquisitor had become something of a plaything to her closest friends and confidants, people springing the question on her in the most awkward moments they could think of.

Eventually rumors of their marriage started, ranging anywhere from the two had had a secret joining before Corypheus' defeat to the two had broken apart only recently. No matter how hard Josephine tried she could not quell them, and so visitors came from all walks of life with questions and advise galore, some whispering amongst themselves as they passed while others were far more brazen, confronting the two with no second thought for their privacy or surroundings.

Often the latter of the visitors would leave Olivianna quite irritated, and while Josephine had always been around to stop a rather persistent guest from going too far before, this time Olivianna was not so lucky.

"You don't say?" Olivanna muttered, her words being lost as a group of young Orlesian noblewomen followed her into the main hall of Skyhold, their high pitched voices prattling on about marriage, men and mischief within the empire. "Such inspiring words." She had learned that it didn't matter what she said as the ladies spoke, they wouldn't stop and listen to her unless she screamed.

"Truly, Lady Inquisitor, men of the Empire are so dreadfully _dull_." One woman said.

"Yes, truly." Another interrupted, "They are more interested in impressing each other these days than us women."

"I often envy you, My Lady." The third woman continued. "To have found such a man _here_."

Biting her tongue to keep from saying anything _too_ inappropriate the Inquisitor picked up her pace, chuckling quietly as the ladies had to all but run to keep up. _Do they ever run out of breath the way they prattle on?_ She wondered as they passed the door that lead to Josephine's office, her eyes looking on almost pleadingly before she reached her own. Without slowing Olivanna pushed the door open, spinning around to face the woman as she stopped abruptly, hand on the door as she smiled, albeit forcefully. "Well ladies, thank you for quite the _intelligent_ conversation, but I must retire for the evening."

"Excuse me, Lady Herald, but it is only mid-after-"

Olivanna didn't wait for the young woman to finish before slamming the door in her face. With a sigh she leaned her back up against the large piece of wood, exhausted, listening as the women gasped and continued to whisper amongst themselves before moving on. She knew she would have to face some sort of consequence for her actions later, but for the moment she found she didn't care. The nobility of Orleis seemed increasingly interested in her relationship with Cullen as of late, no doubt due to some sort of new rumor that was spreading, and each day Olivianna found her patience with the matter growing less and less.

"If I have to endure one more chat about disappointing noblemen I'll..." Pushing off the door the woman shook her head, making her way towards the stairs that lead to her room when she heard footsteps descending from the opposite direction.

"You'll what, love? I fail to see what could be more insulting than slamming a door in one's face."

As Cullen came into view Olivanna smiled, though the smile did not last long. The Commander was dressed in his normal armor, the feathers on his shoulders fluttering lightly as he made his way down the stone steps, the sound of his boots reverberating throughout the small stair well. His handsome face was knitted into a soft frown, his golden eyes burning holes into her own, and as he came to a stop a few feet from his love he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

Olivianna couldn't help but roll her eyes, crossing her own arms as she focused on a window high above Cullen's head. "Those women had it coming." She spoke softly, knowing full well her excuses wouldn't work.

"Olivianna..."

"Cullen."

" _Livi."_

With a sigh the woman dropped her arms to her sides, rolling her eyes once more before making to walk passed the man and up the stairs. She didn't need a lecture, not right after having to deal with a group of gossips, the type of women she hated most, but Cullen was not going to let her get away so easily.

Stepping in front of her with arms still crossed the man's eyes narrowed, scar twitching before he spoke. "Olivianna, we have been over this, you can not dismiss these women in such a manner." He spoke, voice low but controlled.

"And why not?" She shot back, her own voice laced with frustration that had been building since that morning.

"They are nobles, Olivianna!" He raised his voice barely, his own frustration mounting at her stubbornness to understand. " _Orlesian_ nobles!"

"I don't care if they were Andraste and the Maker themselves, Cullen! Their rank and birth mean nothing to me, especially when all they do is prattle on about useless gossip!" Cullen was about to interject but the woman continued, arms flailing about wildly as she spoke. "Do you know how many times I had to hear about the Duke's ball today? _Too many._ I don't even know which duke they were speaking of, but I do know what Lady Tillet wore and that it was just _shocking_. Also, do you know how many men asked Lady Florent to dance?" She asked, her rant leaving her cheeks flushed, "because it was twe-"

Placing his hands on her cheeks Cullen pulled Olivianna into a kiss, effectively cutting off her rant as he pressed his lips to hers. He smirked, watching as her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in mock anger. After a few seconds he pulled away, one hand slipping to rest on her shoulder as the other caressed her face, his thumb rubbing softly against her cheek bone. "Better, love?" He whispered, chuckling as her cheeks darkened and she broke eye contact to look towards the ceiling. They had been together for well over a year and yet he could still make her blush like a young woman fresh in love.

With a huff the woman shrugged, refusing to respond. With another soft laugh Cullen moved his hand from her face to grasp her hand, squeezing it softly as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "If you are done ranting for the moment then we should go."

"Go?" Olivianna asked, finally looking back to him as the blush faded. "Go where?"

"To the War Room." Cullen responded, "Josephine and Leliana sent for us no more than an hour ago. I decided to wait for you to return from your... _meeting_ in the lower courtyard before heading over myself."

Olivianna scowled, causing Cullen to give her a knowing look before pulling her back towards the door she had entered just minutes ago in escape. "What is this about?" She asked as he opened the door, the woman peeking out slowly before exiting.

"I've no idea." Cullen responded, shutting the door behind himself as he followed. "But the missive was marked as urgent."

Livi laughed dryly, pushing on the door that lead to Josephine's office, noting that the ambassador was not at her desk. "Urgent? Truly? We've had nothing that has truly required my attention for months."

"Well, you do always complain about not being able to leave Skyhold." Cullen teased, opening the door for his lover and waiting for her to walk into the hall beyond. "Perhaps this is your chance to escape."

"Yes, escape these silly nobles and their dreadful stories!" She nearly shouted, her laughter echoing off the stone.

With a laugh of his own Cullen rested a hand on his Inquisitor's shoulder, "Yes, well, I do believe you are probably right, love. I doubt this to be too serious of a matter, though you know how our advisers feel about being kept waiting."

With a smile and a nod Olivianna placed her own hand atop Cullen's, squeezing lightly as she placed the other on the large double doors before them. "Well then," she continued, opening the door that lead to the War Room, "we better not keep them waiting."

* * *

"Wait, say that again." Olivianna said, leaning her left hip on the War Table as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring down her advisors.

They had been at the war table for some time now, the four of them, talking recent news and gossip. The _Urgent Missive_ had been the groups way of saving Olivianna the stress of dealing with more nobles, while equally saving the nobles having to deal with her frustrations. Or at least most of them, seeing as how she had already slammed the door in three woman's faces earlier that day. After a time however the lighthearted conversation eventually lead to one of a more business like nature, and while Olivianna had been expecting the usual what Leliana had brought up was anything but.

"There has been Venatori movement in the Hissing Wastes as of late." Leliana repeated, raising a brow as the Inquisitor glanced at the map, her face blatantly showing her confusion. "They seem to have been moving from the East for some time now." Silence. "Do you doubt my information, Inquisitor?"

"No, no, that's not it." Olivianna responded halfheartedly, waving a hand weekly before placing it on the large table before her, followed soon by the other. "It's just..." She trailed off, eyebrows knitting together as she began to think.

"Just what?" Cullen asked, hands resting on the hilt of his sword as he switched his weight from one foot to the other.

"Careful," Josephine teased, "we wouldn't want to interrupt Her Worship in the middle of such deep thought." Leliana shot her friend a sideways smile, the look only growing as their leader huffed in response.

"Oh ha, ha. And let me guess at what comes next, a joke about marriage?"

"Well, well, the lady Inquisitor does catch on after all." Leliana added, lightly snickering with their ambassador as Olivianna rolled her eyes.

"I swear, the two of you are worse than Orlesian housewives." The blond quipped, not bothering to take her eyes off the map as she tried to take in all the markers and their meanings.

"Alright ladies, enough. I do not believe you called us here so "urgently" for just gossip and teasing." The Commander added, giving the other advisors a small smile before turning his attention back to his love. "Now, what are you thinking, love?"

All eyes turned back to Olivianna as she stood straight, raising her left hand to her lips as her other pointed out before her, bringing their attention to one particular spot marked just above Emprise du Lion. "What happened here?" She asked from behind her fingers.

"The people of Sahrnia reported seeing mysterious mages traveling over the mountains a little over a month ago." Cullen responded, the flow of their meeting picking up right where they had left off. "Their descriptions match what we know of the Venatori." He added before Olivianna moved on.

"And here?" Her finger moved to hover above The Emerald Graves.

"Venatori movement, roughly one month ago." Leliana reported, crossing her arms behind her back as she stood straight, feet shoulder length apart. "My scouts say the mages were seen traveling through the thickest areas of trees and brush, avoiding any contact."

"And?"

"And nothing. They simply traveled, only stopping when necessary to sleep and eat. They avoided the path as often as possible, and while I'm certain they were aware of being watched never attempted to lose or harm my people."

"Strange."

"Indeed."

Olivianna finally lifted her head, glancing at her Antivan friend. "Alright. Josephine. Anything to add?"

"No, Inquisitor. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I do not." The woman replied.

"Really?" The blonde's eyes widened slightly, showing her surprise. "No noble complaining about rugged thugs on their lands?" She asked. "No Duke raging about how mages slaughtered his flock? No housewives gossiping about mages seducing the surrounding lords?"

"No." Josephine repeated, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "At least no more than usual. All has been relatively quiet from the nobility these past few months."

"Well, as Varric would say...shit." Turning her attention from Josephine back to Leliana, the Inquisitor crossed her arms over her chest, "Speaking of which, any word from our wordsmith himself?"

The Spymaster shook her head, "Nothing recent. Though if the rumors from that part of Thedas are to be believed then I think our Dwarven friend is likely behind the push for a Hawke memorial in the center of Kirkwall itself."

"Truly?" Cullen asked, the two of them smiling in unison. "Well, I hope he succeeds. I wouldn't think it to take much, I doubt the people of Kirkwall have forgotten their Champion so soon. Especially not after her sacrifice in The Fade..." His words trailed into silence, the subject still sensitive, especially with either Olivianna or Varric present.

"If that is the case then I fully expect missives asking for Inquisition support, either by way of funds or soldiers, fairly soon."Josephine jumped in, taking everyone's minds off the sore subject as the eyes of her fellow advisor's fell to her. "I would suggest you begin to think over how much support you are willing to give, Inquisitor, so that we may respond... Inquisitor?"

Eyes still scanning the map before her Olivianna was lost to her groups chatter, unaware that they all were looking to her, eyes narrowed in confusion or concern.

"Inquisitor?" Josephine asked again, and when the woman still refused to respond both she and Leliana turned to Cullen.

With a small sigh the Commander nodded, rounding the large wooden table slowly. Eventually reaching the same side as his lover and stopped next to her, a gloved hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Livi." He said softly, watching as her brows knight together for a second before her body shifted slightly.

"Hmm?" She asked, recognizing his presence though she still kept her gaze to the table.

"What's wrong?" When he received no response Cullen turned so his body was facing hers, and with patience reached out with his other hand, fingers taking her chin gently before pulling her to face him. "Olivianna, you are worrying us." This time is voice was gentle but stern, golden amber eyes searching her features as she finally came to realize what was happening. Or at least what she _thought_ was happening.

"Cullen, what are you doing?" She nearly stammered, face turning a deep shade of pink at their sudden closeness.

With a deep chuckle Cullen leaned forward, leaving a quick peck on her lips before pulling back, arms leaving her chin as he crossed them over his armored chest. "Actually, _I_ wasn't doing anything. You, however, were doing a very good job at ignoring us."

"I-I...was?" Olivianna asked, trying to hide the blush that was spreading from the women who were laughing just beyond her. "I'm sorry, I...I was thinking."

"Clearly." Leliana teased, crossing her own arms over her chest. "To not even notice our Commander come upon you...well, I'll spare you the rest of that thought. You seem mortified enough already."

Suddenly Livi's blush was replaced by a scowl, and before anyone could make another comment she slammed both hands on the war table. Everyone jerked in their spots, all laughing and smiles ceasing as Olivianna stood straight and tall. "You called me in here to discuss Venatori, and while I understand the _Urgent Missive_ was merely an excuse to stop me from punching some noblewoman in the face, I think this matter is actually pressing. So, if we are done testing my patience for the day may we continue?"

There was a moment of silence before Cullen coughed, eyes shooting back and forth between the two women across the table. With a nod Leliana spoke first, gesturing to the map before them. "Well then Inquisitor, tell me, what is your plan?"

"My plan is to see what these cultists are up to." She responded curtly, the days noble visitors leaving her with little patience, "but I doubt I should simply walk up to them and ask."

"That may not be such a bad plan," Josephine chimed in. "These Venatori do not seem to be connected to the group from before Corypheous' defeat. Perhaps they are deserters or martyrs of their cult and are only now able to flee." When Cullen's face showed his disapproval the Antivan added, "This is a small sect, Commander, no more than ten men. The Inquisitor and a small group could approach without much threat and attempt to learn their motives. And, in the event that the meeting turns sour,"

"As they always do." Cullen said softly.

Josephine's eyes narrowed in annoyance at being interrupted, but continued. "Then I am sure the Inquisitor and her team will be more than capable at handling the situation. After all, I would suspect she would be a terrifying enemy to the cult, given how many she has alone been responsible for..." The woman paused.

"Killing, Josephine." Olivianna finished. "No need to sugarcoat it."

"Yes, well, no matter how you wish to word it, the Venatori have every right to fear you, and perhaps this fear will help in gathering information."

When Josephine finished silence fell, no one else having an idea to share or a strategy to offer. Eventually Livi rose a hand to her chin, the other holding her elbow as her eyes narrowed in thought. After a moment she spoke, breaking the silence and drawing all attention back to her. "It could work."

"You can't be serious!" Cullen snapped immediately, his voice tight. "That is a no better idea than knowingly walking into a trap!"

"We don't have many other options, Cullen." The blonde woman responded, emerald eyes moving to look at her Commander. "Or do you have a suggestion that you have yet to offer?"

"Well, no, but-"

"The Inquisitor has gone on riskier missions, Commander." Leliana spoke up, face stoic and voice stern. "Besides, Corypheous has been defeated. If these cultists are smart, as they seem to have been so far, they will not attack the person responsible for an Old God's defeat so quickly."

Cullen sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand as Olivianna reached out, resting her own on his shoulder. "A trip will be good for me, anyway." She assured him, a small smile resting on her lips. "I'm not sure how much more of this noble pretending I can stand."

"Inquisitor," Jospehine spoke, voice laced in annoyance, "may I remind you that you are, in fact, _nobility_."

"Ah yes, Josie, but I'm not _Orlesian_ nobility." The woman teased, placing her hands on her hips as she gave the woman a knowing look, "There's a _difference_ , you know."

The Antivan woman scoffed, rolling her eyes as the Orlesian and Marcher laughed, making her scowl deepen. "Maker. Why did I ever accept this job in the first place?"

"Because it's _fun_ , Josie! Why else?" Leliana continued to tease the woman as they began to organize their things.

"Not when the Inquisitor refuses to play nice with our visiting nobles. Do you know how many messes a week I am left to clean up?"

"Then you will be happy to see me go." Olivanna pipped in with a smile, following the ladies lead as Cullen left her side and rounded the table to do the same. "At any rate, if you can hold on for merely a few more days you will be free of me and my messes! At least for a time."

"Let us hope these Venatori keep your attention then, I will need _weeks_ to clean up the damage you have done." Josephine's voice softened as she finished gathering her things, walking over to join the Inquisitor at her side.

"I can see to it that _something_ keeps her attention." Leliana added, making her way to the woman's free side. "Or rather, if our Commander has better ideas, then by all means..."

"Oh enough! You win!" Livi shouted, laughing as she threw her arms up in surrender, having entered the meeting paperless. "Now, if we are done teasing and torturing each other, let's make a plan to meet back here tomorrow."

Cullen finally joined the group, standing beside Josephine and falling behind his lover as they made their way towards the large doors. "Bright and early, just as you like it, love?" He asked, hands resting on the pommel of his sword as he flashed her a sideways grin.

With a groan Olivianna rolled her eyes, glancing back to him with a playful scowl. "Yes, my _favorite_."

"Oh don't worry, Inquisitor, I'll make sure our Commander wakes you in time." Leliana flashed the couple a devious smile, "one way or the other."

"Leliana!" The two shouted in unison as they exited the room, both of their faces darkening as the other advisors laughed loudly, the doors shutting behind them as their laughter rang across the hall.

As they said their goodbyes for the night, Cullen couldn't ignore a feeling of unease that had settled in his gut. Something about their plan did not feel right to him, but for the night his concerns were his own. He would voice his worries the next morning and hopefully, the Maker willing, the women of the Inquisition would listen.

* * *

Finally starting my longer Dragon Age fic now that I'm not working two jobs. I'm sure I'll edit this a little more later, but it's as good as it's gonna get for a while so I'm just going to post it as is. If anyone has any suggestions or edits feel free to let me know since it's just me, myself and I over here. :3


	2. Promise

**NOTE:** Just a quick heads up, I made chapter one a part of the prologue so now _this_ chapter is chapter one. Sorry for any confusion!

* * *

It was midday in Skyhold and the sun was shinning, no clouds in site as a small mountain breeze swept over the walls. As Olivianna and Cullen made their way out of the main hall to the steps that overlooked the courtyard they paused, watching as scouts delivered orders and soldiers broke in to action. It took remarkable little time before the entire keep was bustling with activity, and as the two stood and watched Cullen wrapped an arm around Olvianna's shoulders, the woman leaning her head against a soft spot on his arm as he pulled her close.

"I don't like this." Cullen spoke, voice low as people rushed around below them.

"Cullen, it's the best course of action." Olivianna responded, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling lightly.

The two had just finished their morning meeting with Josephine and Leliana, solidifying plans for the Inquisitor's journey to The Hissing Wastes. Much to Cullen's displeasure the plan had not much changed from the night before, and no matter how much he had protested the women had refused to relent. There were many times he had wished for Cassandra's presence, knowing she would have agreed with him and been more effective in getting the women to listen to reason, but she was far too busy with becoming the next Divine to attend any War Room meetings, and so Cullen was left alone with his arguments.

The plan was simple. That day Scout Harding would leave for The Hissing Wastes with five scouts under her command, making the journey to their destination with fewer supplies and thus in less time than the Inquisitor and her party. Olivianna and her small party would leave the next day, taking with them more supplies for the camp while undoubtedly getting sidetracked along the way, as Olivianna was by now well known, if not as the Inquisitor then as the Hero of Thedas. Harding and her people would then arrive in The Hissing Wastes days before the Inquisitor's party and so would scout the area, having a report ready upon the Inquisitor's arrival. With any luck Harding would also learn about Venatori movement, making it possible for Olivianna to approach the group as soon as possible, thus completing her mission and returning home.

As long as no complications arose the entire trip would take Olivianna and her group less than a month, but as Cullen had learned, there was no such thing as a mission "without complications".

Now he had one more day with the one he loved before she would be gone again, spending Maker only knew how many days away and finding what he could only hope amounted to nothing. Cullen was well aware that what he wanted was selfish, but he couldn't help it, he had become spoiled by Olivianna's constant company since Corypheus' defeat. Every time he had told himself not to become accustomed to her staying she had simply stayed longer, the need for her presence outside of Skyhold becoming less pressing as the large threats across the land lessened. Then Blackwall had stepped in, taking away even more of her responsibilities, and before he knew it Olivianna had been by his side and in their bed for _weeks_ instead of days and he had succumbed to his feelings of never wanting her to leave his side again.

Cullen's hand squeezed Olivianna's shoulder, the thoughts of her leaving making him anxious. "Are you really sure?" He asked, voice dropping even lower. He was sure he was becoming quite annoying with all his worrying.

" _Yes_." Olivianna stressed, turning her head so she could meet his eyes with her own. "Maker Cullen, I understand you worry but you do remember that this was what I do?" With a slight shrug of her shoulders she pushed herself up onto her tip-toes, "Or _did_ , if you want to get mightily specific." Leaning her chest against the man's side Olivianna pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling back just enough to see him smile. "You worry too much, you know."

Cullen smiled as Livi kissed him, turning his face to look at her when she pulled away. As she spoke she lifted a hand to his cheek, and as he leaned into her palm she began to rub her thumb along his stubble. "I know." He nearly whispered, raising his gloved hand to hers before moving it to his mouth, lips ghosting the tops of her bare fingers. "But I can't help it. You know you have spoiled me."

With a chuckle Olivianna shifted her feet, moving so her body could stand flush with the front of his armor. "Oh yes. You have been simply spoiled _rotten_ , being forced to listen to all my complaining." Her smile broadened as Cullen smirked, wrapping his now free arm around her lower back, "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't come up a reason for me to leave sooner. I'm sure all this attention I have been giving you has just been _suffocating_."

"Quite." Cullen spoke through a laugh, pulling Olivanna as close as his armor would allow before dipping her back subtly, enjoying the way she moved with him effortlessly. "But I think I can last one day longer."

"Good, because I have _plans_ for tonight." Livi's fingers wormed their way into the fur at Cullen's collar, pulling him down until their lips were almost touching. "Plans I don't think you want to miss."

"Hmmmm, you are probably right." Cullen spoke softly, pulling his love closer as her fingers tightened in the fur lining of his coat, and as their lips touched-

"Bleck! Get a room!"

Sighing Cullen pulled back just enough to hang his head while Olivianna looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the disturbance below. "You know Sera, if you're really _that_ jealous you could-"

" _No_." Both Sera and Cullen declared, looking at each other briefly as Olivianna laughed, standing straight and pulling herself away from Cullen before standing at his side once more.

"Well then, there go those _plans._ " She teased, giving Cullen a sideways smile before breaking out in more laughter as he rolled his eyes and began poking at her side.

"You know wearing armor around Skyhold also protects you from such attacks." He retorted, ignoring Sera while trying to get back the conversation she had interrupted, but as Cullen's fingers drew out more laughter from his love Sera coughed obnoxiously, which earned her a glare from the Commander as he stopped his assault. " _What_ , elf?" He growled from behind clenched teeth.

"Jeeze, no need to get all growly, _Cully_." Cullen's eyes only narrowed further as Sera continued, "You're in the courtyard, yeah? You really think everyone wants to see ya smackin' lips and whatever?"

Olivianna watched as Cullen's cheeks turned a slight pink, his golden eyes roaming over the grounds as he attempted to ignore the woman below. "I suppose...you have a point." He mumbled, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck as he lifted his gaze towards the sky.

"See? Not so crazy now, yeah?" Sera asked, placing a hand on her hip as she turned her attention to her friend, the other resting behind her back. "Now Inquizzy-butt, if you're done playing kissy-face with your _Cully Wully,_ I've got somethin' for you."

"Oh? And what's that?" Olivianna asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she rose an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

"This!" In one smooth motion Sera's arm lifted from behind her back, and as it arched over her head Olivianna noticed something red in the woman's hand just before it was released at her face.

Twisting her hips so that her upper body shifted to the side and out of the way, the Inquisitor watched as a tomato flew by, narrowly missing her nose before splattering into the wall just beyond. With a bored looked Olivianna turned back towards her friend, who looked none to happy. "Okay, and why _that_?" She asked.

"You're leaving this damn Sky-hell and ain't takin' me with you?" The elf yelled. "That's just wrong, innit? Friendship cookies and all that, yeah? You're a bloody traitor, all kissy-face with your Jackboot and your-"

"Sera, do you like deserts?" Olivianna cut the woman off, watching as she stopped mid-insult to give her a suspicious look.

"Not really."

"Do you like sand?'

"No." She spoke the word slowly, still unsure of the Inquisitor's motives.

"And how do you feel about the heat?"

"Right stupid, innit? Already get hot enough running around stabbing things."

"Then why are you so disappointed that I'm not taking you to The Hissing Wastes?"

" _That's_ where you're goin'?" Sera shouted, spinning around immediately before storming off towards the tavern. "When I find that Quan-what's-it I'll stick him with the song-lady's music bit!"

"What in the Maker's name was that all about?" Cullen asked with a tired sigh, rubbing at his temples with a hand before smiling weakly. "Was that Sera being _jealous_ , of all things?"

Olivianna laughed, watching long enough to see Sera slam her way into the tavern before turning to the man beside her. "I suppose so, though I suspect Bull now has a new problem on his hands."

Cullen laughed with her for a moment longer before sighing again, looking down towards his feet as silence fell over them. After a few seconds he reached out, taking Olivianna's hands in his own before lifting them to his lips, placing a firm kiss on each one before speaking. "I believe this is where I must leave you for the day." He spoke softly, holding her gaze as she squeezed his fingers in return. "I hate to say this, but I worry that-"

" _Cullen_." Livi interrupted, giving him a knowing look that caused him to smirk softly.

"I worry that my men will not pack you with certain... _necessities_ for your trip. Such as those sweets you so enjoy."

With a role of her eyes Olivianna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, standing again on her toes as she pressed her lips fully to his. After a few seconds she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "If any one is spoiled here, it's me." She whispered, closing her eyes as Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. "What would I do without you, Commander?"

Cullen sucked in a deep, slow breath, tightening his hold on his love as he nuzzled her hair softly. "Let us hope," he whispered, a strange feeling of unease washing over him, "that you never find out."

It had taken all day but eventually the Inquisitor and her party were ready to set off the following morning. Her chosen companions for the trip, Dorian, Bull and Cole, were all making their own personal preparations as Olivianna made final adjustments to the keep, making sure that if anything happened during her absence that it would be taken care of. She ran through guard patrols with Cullen, through spy placements with Leliana and listened while Josephine reassured her everything would be fine with the nobles. (Cullen and Leliana agreed to help keep Sera's pranks under control while she was away, which was a relief.)

As if she hadn't already prepared enough the woman continued to check on the Inquisition's people throughout the day, making sure everything was stocked and that everyone could do their jobs while she was gone. She also made a point of asking if anyone wanted anything from her travels and so before long had quite the list of trinkets, books, food and different spirits stuffed into her pocket. She also had a secret list full of small gift ideas for her companions and advisors, which left her almost giddy with anticipation.

Finally Olivianna stood on the ramparts overlooking the Inquisition camps that lined the frozen river, the sun setting behind her warming her back against the mountain chill. As she continued to gaze over the mountain landscape a slight breeze ruffled her short blonde hair, causing her long bangs to brush against her eyes and nose. Scrunching her face at the unwanted caress, the woman lifted a hand to move the strands away and as she did so heard heavy footsteps approach from behind her. Turning her head so she could glance over her shoulder the woman smiled when she saw her love approaching.

"Commander, so nice of you to join me." She spoke happily, turning around so she was facing him completely. She leaned back, resting her weight on her hands as she pressed them against the cool stone. "I was beginning to think I would be alone for the evening."

"Forgive me," Cullen responded breathlessly, giving the impression that he had hurried to meet her, "there was an incident in the barracks, but it has been taken care of." He stopped an inch before her, hands reaching out to rest on her hips. "Please don't ask, it was quite simple a matter, but also rather... _scaring_." He shivered lightly for added affect, lips curling into a smile when Olivianna chuckled.

"Another one of those, was it?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as her smile broadened.

"Let's just say I saw," he paused briefly, "and _heard_ much more of two recruits than I would have liked."

"I doubt they will have much free time now." She said through a giggle.

"They have latrine duties for the next month _at least_."

Olivianna laughed heartily at that, her body shaking in fits as she leaned into her Commander and wrapped her hands in the fur around his neck. Cullen eventually joined in her amusement, the two intertwined and laughing on the ramparts until a few guards walked by, trying a little too hard pretending they didn't notice their laughter.

"Well then," Olivianna spoke up, pulling lightly on the material in her hands until Cullen's face was only a breath away from her own. "I think I rather like your soldiers' ideas of passing time. Maybe we should speak more of such techniques over dinner, Commander?"

Cullen's lips curled into a devilish smirk, "If you believe such techniques would better the Inquisition, then I can not decline, Inquisitor."

"Good. Then we shall get started immediately."

The night had gone by too quickly. Olivianna and Cullen had spent the evening together, talking over dinner before the night had lead to _other_ activities. They explored each others bodies for some time, drawing out their usual intimacy into the early hours of the morning, the knowledge that they would be apart fueling their already deep passion. Eventually the two lay in bed beneath the covers in silence, Olivianna resting her body against Cullen's as she laid her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. Soon Cullen fell into rest, and even though she felt drained and exhausted herself, Olivianna could not follow.

Unable to sleep the woman instead tossed and turned, the anxiety she had been hiding bubbling to the surface. Some time later she had finally had enough and decided to walk the grounds, but as she sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed Cullen stirred behind her. She had tried not to wake him, but when she felt warm fingers along her back knew it was too late.

"Love? Is everything alright?" He asked softly, voice thick with sleep. Cullen rustled the covers as he moved closer, laying his palm flat on her bare back to comfort her. Olivianna did not normally rise in the middle of the night (bathroom trips excluded), and being familiar with restless nights himself Cullen knew the look of someone who was unwillingly being deprived of sleep.

"I'm fine." She whispered, voice sounding more fragile then she had meant. Clearing her throat softly Olivianna turned to look over her shoulder, smiling at Cullen behind her. "Really, I am, I'm just...tired." Her smile wavered as Cullen starred, his sleepy gaze cutting through her to her core, making her feel more exposed than her naked body every could. "Really, Cullen..."

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong," Cullen cut her off, rubbing his hand up and down her back as he pulled up next to her on the edge of the bed, "but do not try and pretend you're fine." He smiled, "You're about as bad at lying as I am."

Olivianna's lips curled slightly at his words, but she knew it wasn't enough to convince him. Letting out another sigh she laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes against the dark room. "Sorry, but it's nothing you need to worry yourself over." She told him, pressing her body to his when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just...anxious, I suppose?"

"You're not sure?" Cullen asked, raising an eyebrow as he stifled a yawn.

"Well no. I guess I don't know what to call it."

"Then tell me about it. Maybe I can help."

She laughed dryly. "Unless you can accompany me on this journey I doubt you can do much."

Cullen perked up at that, his heart fluttering lightly in his chest as he glanced to the women pressed against him. He could see the curves of her naked form even in the dark of their room, but what caught his eye were her hands in her lap; constantly moving, fingers running over her calloused hands again and again in an attempt to distract herself. Trying to lighten to the mood he pulled her closer, placing a hot kiss to her temple. "Don't tell me you're worried about my duties here at Skyhold. I can assure you that I will do just fine while you are away."

"That's...not it." Olivianna whispered, his affections unsuccessful in pulling her out of her emotional funk. "I'm going to-" She trailed off, her words turning to barely a whisper as her fingers began pulling at each other, anxiety increasing.

Cullen could see her cheeks darken as subtle as it was in the moonlight, and couldn't help but smile as he began to piece together her words. "You're going to what, love? I'm afraid I missed that last part."

"Ugh, you know!" She spat, looking to him with a slightly irritated expression. "It's stupid and selfish but I don't want to leave because..." she chewed on her lip, averting her gaze to the windows across the room. "What if something happens while I'm away?" She whispered.

Cullen watched her carefully, her face distorting into a look of irritation to disguise her embarrassment as the deep color began to fade from her cheeks. He tried to hold it back but before he could stop himself started laughing, that expression of cute defiance always being too much for him to handle quietly. When Olivianna's eyes narrowed he raised a hand in apology, attempting to quell the laughter before she assaulted him. "I'm sorry love, but you do understand how ridiculous that sounds?" When her stare became deadlier the man rested his hands on her shoulder, drawing her attention once again. "Do you really think anyone is going to attack Skyhold while your army is stationed here? Even if you are away?"

After a few seconds Olivianna sighed again, eyes closing as her shoulders slumped forward. "No, I don't."

The room fell into silence then, Cullen holding her close as Olivianna mulled over what to say. She wasn't always the best at voicing her feelings but Cullen was always patient, knowing too well the struggle between mind and mouth. So he waited, running a hand over her arm as the morning drew on. Eventually his eyes began to grow heavy, his arm stopping it's comforting motion as his head began to lull forward in teasing bursts of sleep.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Hmm?" Cullen's tired eyes turned to look at her, trying to focus on her words as she spoke.

"I hate admitting it, but I've become rather accustomed to all this." She extended an arm and swept it out in front of her before bringing it to rest on Cullen's chest. "And while I have enjoyed months of relative ease after Corypheus' defeat I have enjoyed our constant time together more."

The man smiled at that, the last remnants of sleep leaving him momentarily as he placed a hand over hers, forcing her to feel his heartbeat as it quickened slightly. "As have I, love."

"I just...I don't want that to end." Olivianna whispered, eyes dropping to stare at the bed, the floor, anything other than Cullen's face. She felt vulnerable and foolish in that moment and even as her cheeks flared with color she forced herself to continue. "I'm more afraid now then ever before."

"Of what?"

"Of failing," she whispered, "and of losing you."

Cullen lifted his hand from his chest to the woman's chin, tilting her head so she was looking at him. At the sight of her eyes sparkling with tears he couldn't help but smile more, his expression soft and loving as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You will be fine, love." He whispered in return, resting his forehead against hers.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, the first waves of sleep finally crashing against her mind.

"Because not only are you the Inquisitor, the woman who defeated Corypheus and survived a physical journey through the Fade, the woman who commands an army to rival all of Thedas, the woman who has defeated _eleven_ blighted Dragons, you are also the woman whom I love."

Olivianna scoffed and rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her lips, though the smile faded when Cullen did not return the gesture. His eyes were stern and steady, golden yellow iris' aflame and locked on hers. Olivianna suddenly felt like hundreds of butterflies had been set loose in her stomach while lightning coursed through her skin, and as her breath caught in her throat she felt as though she could cry, knowing everything Cullen said about her he truly believed. How was it possible this man loved her so much?

"No matter the odds you face, no matter the danger you come upon, I _know_ you will defeat it." Reaching out Cullen took her hands in his, eyes never breaking their stare as his warm fingers squeezed hers. "And if anything hurts you," he paused, his grip becoming almost painful, "if anything keeps you from me; I will find them, I will find _you,_ and _Maker_ will I make them pay." Realizing just how hard he was squeezing Cullen loosened his grip, releasing a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Whenever you feel afraid, remember I will always be there to protect you, no matter how far from Skyhold you travel. You have my word as sure as you have my sword. This, my love, I swear."

When Cullen finished all Olivianna could do was stare in wonder, the tears that pooled in her eyes earlier flowing freely as she pressed herself against him, hands pressed to his bare chest as he reached out to hold her close. Eventually the two back in bed, bodies close and intertwined for the few hours they had left, and this time when Cullen fell asleep Olivianna was not far behind.

The Inquisition was to leave early in the day, the Inquisitor herself beating the sun to rise as she began the final overview for their trip. She first started with her team and as was always the case had trouble rousing Dorian at such an early hour. Iron Bull, having been easy to find since he and Dorian had taken to sleeping together, was awake before she even arrived (or maybe he awoke as she arrived, she could never tell.) and helped with his Tevinter lover, who refused to rise even as Bull carried him from bed. Cole was ready before even Olivianna herself, which was not unusual, and popped in and out of her line of site as the morning hours stretched on, presumably helping where he could.

Few of her remaining companions woke to see them off, though Olivianna could not blame them; it was by far the earliest even Cullen had had to wake in months. As the group readied their mounts the slightest bits of color began to paint the skies, illuminating the mountains and their snow capped peaks in a radiance Olivianna rarely saw elsewhere. _Add it to the list of things I'm going to miss._ She thought somberly as she fastened the last strap of her saddle, tugging lightly to make sure it didn't move or slide around. As she did so her horse nickered lightly, pounding his hooves on the ground in what the woman guessed was excitement. "Don't worry boy, we'll be off soon." She replied, rubbing a hand on his umber colored neck.

In response the giant horse nudged his rider playfully, knocking her back and almost off her feet. With a loud curse the Inquisitor stumbled back, boots scrambling for purchase as her body teetered dangerously backward, but before she could fall two strong hands gripped her upper arms and halted her.

"Auguhst is as ornery as ever, I see." Cullen spoke, his voice laced with humor.

"Yes, little shit." Olivianna replied, standing straight with Cullen's help as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh the large beast shook his head, causing his black mane to whip about.

With a playful scowl Olivianna turned her back to her riding companion, smiling up at her Commander as her arms fell from her chest to her sides. "So Commander, how do we look? Well stocked and ready for travel, I hope."

"So it would seem." He replied, resting his hands on the hilt of his sword as his smile faded and his eyes drifted to the gates. "I have found nothing that requires mention, Inquisitor. You and your party are free to depart."

Olivianna watched him, raising an eyebrow as a mischievous look spread across her face. "Hmmm...are you sure there isn't _something_ you would like to mention?" She asked, locking her hands behind her back as she took a step forward, closing most of the distance between them.

Cullen noticed the move immediately and cast his stare down almost too quickly, eyes narrowing at the woman's knowing smile. She knew how he hated being put on the spot in front of her people, _their_ people, especially when it was over something intimate, but she also knew he would make the first move. Eventually. They were both rather stubborn, after all, though on this particular morning he didn't quite feel like messing around.

With one quick motion the Commander reached out and wrapped an arm around his Inquisitor's waist, pulling her close as the other hand rested against the back of her head, guiding her so their lips met before she had time to even consider what had happened. He may have been the one comforting her last night, but Cullen would not let his love go without another reminder of his passion.

Completely taken aback by Cullen's brazen move Olivianna put up no defense, letting out a gasp as he nearly yanked her head forward for a kiss. Her mouth was then already open when their lips touched, letting Cullen expertly use the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, and in an almost desperate reaction Olivianna took the invitation to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up as tall as her body would allow, and as Cullen's arm tightened around her waist Livi wound her fingers in his perfect blond hair, the two holding on to each other like they would never meet again.

Their kiss went on for a few seconds before a loud whooping sounded from amongst the small crowd, lron Bull leading the charge. Dorian sat upon his mount, feinting disgusted disinterest while sitting behind him Cole just smiled at all the happiness.

Pulling away just enough so their foreheads could rest together the Commander and Inquisitor laughed, both of their faces covered in a radiant red. "That was...well, that was nice." Olivianna said with a wink, laughing harder when Cullen rolled his eyes and pinched her side softly.

"I'm glad you liked it, I'm sure I will be hearing about it for some time."

"What was it you said to me after our first kiss?" Livi asked, standing flat on her feet once again. "That you would feel bad if people had nothing to talk about?"

Cullen chuckled at that, rubbing the back of his neck in his signature way. "Yes, well... I suppose this should sustain all the gossip mongers for a while. At least until your return."

Olivianna's smile softened, her hands falling to rest between them as Cullen met them with his own. "I will be back before you know it." She almost whispered, squeezing his hands as their fingers interlaced, but her eyes faltered in their strength for a moment and Cullen knew she was saying it for herself as much as for him.

"Promise?" He asked, flashing her a childish smile.

"I promise." She giggled, standing on her toes to steal one last kiss. "I'll write you when we arrive. Have the birds ready."

"We will." Cullen replied, a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke. "Be safe."

"I always am."

With a final squeeze of her hands Cullen pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Olivianna replied, forcing down the tears that threatened to surface as they pulled apart.

Knowing it was now or never Olivianna took a few steps back, breaking eye contact with her love only when her back pressed against Auguhst's back end. At the horse's impatient whiny she turned, rubbing his side for a moment before lifting herself into the saddle with one swift movement. Once she was settled the Inquisitor looked over her shoulder to her Commander one last time, smiling an unspoken promise of her safe return, and when he returned it with his own she knew she was ready.

"Inquisition!" She shouted, heals lightly tapping Auguhst's side before the horse trotted to the gates, stopping as they began to grind and lift, opening to them their next journey. "Let's move!" With one final command the group set off, and as they left everything behind one more time Olivianna began to feel something she couldn't explain.

 _Maker,_ she thought, looking over her shoulder just in time to see the gate's to Skyhold close, _please let this be over quick._


End file.
